Hex
A hex is a term that refers to a special kind of status change in Elona. Usually, they are referred to as a buff or debuff in other RPGs. They are similar to status effects in that they can be positive or negative, but have much more variation in terms of strength and duration. Although positive hexes are occasionally referred to as Blessings by the game, they are almost always referred to as a hex whether they are positive or negative. Hexes are displayed in the character sheet of the character under the influence of the hex, and hexes on your own character are also displayed on the lower right part of the screen. Pets normally would need to be brought to the informer, have their info read when nteracted with at the Doujou or fused with another pet via the gene machine. For other characters and enemies, wizard mode would have to be used to check their character sheets, however using the target key (*) allows you to check the remaining duration (but not the power) of hexes affecting any character by hovering the cursor on them. When bringing up the character sheet, the specific status of the hex is displayed under the Blessing and Hex section. To select a different hex to view, press the or arrow keys. Details on the selected hex will appear on the bottom of the character sheet, with the details listed below. Hexes have a specific duration and power. These are both displayed on the character sheets, and the remaining duration of a hex on your character is displayed over the icon on the lower right part of your screen. When viewing a hex on your character sheet, the remaining duration (in turns) is displayed first, with the power of the hex displayed in parenthesis. Hex power can often determine how effective the hex is, but also plays a part in determining how difficult the hex is to remove. Unlike a status effect, it may take multiple attempts to remove a hex, if you are able to remove it at all. Information here on how the removals work apply mostly to Elona+. Removing a hex can be done with the following:Spells#Holy Light *Holy Light: Available as a spell or as a scroll of holy light or a scroll of holy rain. Attempts to remove a single hex at high power. The rod can be use on an adjacent single target, while the scroll and spell work on yourself and all visible pets as of Elona+ version 1.38. *Vanquish Hex: Available as a spell or as the rod of holy light. Attempts to remove all hexes at a reduced power level. The rod, while titled as holy light, attempts to remove more than one hex. The non-spell versions are important if trying to remove a hex like Mist of Silence, which makes casting impossible. Another blessing, Holy Veil, can prevent hexes from being inflicted upon the user by putting up a shield that attempts to resist them. It can be used as a spell or as a scroll. In addition to the methods listed above, when you have enough favor with a god to ray, doing so will clear all inflicted hexes on your own character and give you a holy veil blessing as well. Hex resistance There are three major variables when it comes to resisting hexes: the spell power of the character who cast the hex, the magic resistance of the target of the hex, and the power of the Holy Veil buff, if the target is affected by Holy Veil. For the player, Spell Power is level*10 + 50 For NPCs, Spell Power is Skill*6 + 10 To determine whether a Hex lands, the game makes a series of checks. Every subsequent check overrides the previous ones. The first check made by the game is rolling a random number between 0 and (2*SP + 99). If that number is higher than half of the target's Magic Resistance, the Hex sticks. Otherwise it fails. The second checks whether the target's Magic Resistance is at least three times higher than the Hex's Spell Power. If it is, the hex is resisted -- this means that it is completely impossible to land a hex against a target with more than three times as much Magic Resistance as your Hex's Spell Power, but such situations are exceedingly rare. The third one, on the flip side, checks whether your Hex's Spell Power is at least three times as high as the enemy's Magic Resistance. If it is, the first check is overridden and the Hex sticks. Fourth is a check of the target's monster rank -- that is to say, whether the monster's name is surrounded by brackets such as <> or {}. If it is, then there is a 75% chance that the Hex will simply fail, overriding a positive from either the first or third check. If it doesn't fail, then the Hex's duration is reduced to 20%, with a minimum of 1 turn's duration. Fifth is a fairly inconsequential check that determines whether you're trying to cast Death Word on a boss (name is surrounded by {}) monster. If you are, the Death Word fails. Finally, the game checks for Holy Veil. Holy Veil has two different chances to block a Hex, based on its Power. The first checks whether Holy Veil's Power + 50 is at least 2.5 times greater than the Hex's Spell Power. If it is, the Hex fails. Otherwise, it rolls two random numbers: one between 0 and Holy Veil's Power +49, and one between 0 and the Hex's Spell Power. If Holy Veil's number is highest, the Hex fails. If the Hex's number is highest, the Hex goes through. Hex Table Elona basic hexes The following hexes are shared between Elona and Elona+ Elona= |-| Elona+= Hexes in Elona+ The following hexes are from Elona+ only. Category:Content Category:Statuses